


Creeper to the Rescue

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [483]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Halloween decorating, Implied Relationships, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/16/20: “fearful, careful, stocking”Already thinking about Halloween.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [483]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Creeper to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/16/20: “fearful, careful, stocking”
> 
> Already thinking about Halloween.

“Careful!” the Sheriff cried as Stiles teetered atop a ladder.

Fearful of a boring Stilinski residence on his favorite holiday, Stiles was hanging a giant spider web from the eaves, for a giant spider. His dad could have his inflatable snowpersons and flashing weather-proof Christmas stockings in December, but Stiles wanted scary now.

Only now Stiles was falling.

There wasn’t even a _whoosh_ as Derek Hale appeared from nowhere, just in time to catch Stiles in his arms.

“Where’d _you_ come from?” Stiles asked, giggling.

The Sheriff was too relieved at that moment to ask what the hell just happened.


End file.
